


Wounds Of Love

by Fallen_Ikarus



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ikarus/pseuds/Fallen_Ikarus
Summary: You've always had everyone. I've always had no one. When our worlds fused together it felt like a blessing from heaven itself. I suppose you didn't see it that way though, months later we were back to square one. You'll always have everyone and I'll always have no one. The only difference is, you became my world and in the process of losing you I lost everything else. After all, there's no point of living without a world.





	Wounds Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Potential trigger at the end

The rain fell around as I came to terms with the words being said to me. They felt so surreal coming out of her mouth, it wasn't meant to be like this. We were supposed to be dancing in the rain together but instead we were standing under it, ending the relationship we swore would have started another chapter in the others life. For me, I wanted to be with her for the rest of my chapters. For all of my pages, until my ink runs dry.

"Luca. I don't think this is going to work out." Her sweet voice told me those words in an anguished voice, I could hear her trying not to start crying or screaming at me. Her voice was broken and she glanced around constantly.

Her eyes are watering and tears are beginning to spill from them, it took me all of my self-control to not hug her. To assure her that all would be well, that we could get past this. But I knew I couldn't, besides, she was the one leaving me not the other way around. She didn't have the right to act as though this was what was the thing that would ruin her. It wouldn't.

"Liz, please... Give us another chance..." I begged her in a shaky voice, reaching an arm out to grab her but I lowered it in defeat once I realised I couldn't get to her anymore. I looked at her with desperation but she shook her head at me.

"This is goodbye." She told me as she leaned in to plant a kiss on my cheek, stepping back and letting the rain fall on me whilst her umbrella covered her.

"Liz, I love you." I told her in a pleading voice, begging her to stay, begging her not to leave me. She simply shook her head at me once again.

"If you loved me then you would've shown it." She told me sternly, I felt the rain soak through my clothes but I ignored it, feeling a greater pain in my heart.

"Give me another chance, I'll prove it to you, I-I love you Liz. I do. And I'll show it to you for now on, I'm sorry Liz, I truly am. Just give me another chance and I'll prove it to you."

"Luca." She told me firmly, her eyes wavering with indecision and I looked at her hopefully. "If you love me then let me go."

There was nothing left for me to do but watch her leave my life. I felt alone again and I hated it, she had shown me the light but she left with me with my darkness again. How did she expect to live like that?

* * *

It's been 5 years, 6 months and 23 days since that one eventful day and I remember it like it only happened yesterday. I relive the dreadful memory every night, only to wake up with tears pricking my eyes.

Why did you have to walk back into my life though?  
Why did you send me the invite, Liz?  
Was it even you?

A part of me doesn't want to know. A part of me wishes this were all just a sick joke and that I'd wake up wrapped in your arms tomorrow but I know that's too good to be true. All I ever do is fuck things up, of course you'd have left me. You were the only good thing in my life and I had to screw it up.

I thought that receiving that embellished envelope was enough pain but it hurt more to see you with him.

Of course you'd have left me for him but I didn't think it was going to be real. I thought he was just a rebound but you've been going out for 4 years now and look happier with him than you did with me.

It brings me back to us. But then again, what did I ever mean to you? What even was I in your eyes? An immature player who couldn't maintain relationships?

Maybe you were in the wrong, not me. But you had everything since you came and I had nothing. You were surrounded by friends and people who cared for you but I had no one. I was left by myself in my darkness and I was foolish to believe that you would truly be there for me and help me see the light.

The time I spent with you was probably the only time in my life when I can truly call myself happy apart from the few moments I spent at birth, cradled by my mother's loving arms. I suppose some things are too good to be true.

The weather is nice today, the sun shining in the clear blue sky, birds chirping as I made my way to the town square in Gedonelune, I wanted to buy a magical item since my last protective charm had broken whilst I was battling some hellhounds, so now I was in need of a new one. I didn't expect to see them there though.

"This ring looks pretty expensive." The shop owner commented, "Are you sure you want to charm it like this? It could break if something happens."

"It's an engagement ring, so don't worry too much about it." Rich people, am I right? But the voice sounded familiar.. I shook my head at the thought and continued browsing.

"It looks nice." He blandly stated.

"Thanks, Elias picked it by himself. I love it, it reminds me so much of him." There was a voice I could never forget. I could hear her speak to me so clear, "this is goodbye" and my heart pricked as I was overwhelmed with a sudden sadness. I blinked my eyes to shake the tears off.

"Young love. How innocent." I heard the shop owner 'murmur' (wasn't really a murmur if I could hear it but the poor man tried his best).

I had picked up a charm and walked over to the front desk a few minutes later, only to see that Elias and Liz were still standing there, their eyes widening upon seeing me and Elias standing closer to Liz almost defensively.

"Almost looks as if you're frightened by me Prince Elias." I smirked as Elias' face grew red.

"Don't call me that."

"Alright, steady your noble horses." I raised my hands in fake defeat before turning to the shop owner whose name I didn't bother to learn. "Ring this up for me, if you will."

"Luca, how is everything?" Liz asked me but I ignored her and impatiently tapped my right foot, looking between the wooden floor and the shop owner.

"That'll cost 9,000 lune." I nodded at him before paying and leaving, only to be stopped by Liz the second I left.

"Look Luca, I know things ended roughly between us but... It'll mean a lot to us if you showed up at our wedding."

"Fuck that. I'm not going. I don't need to be reminded of the fact that I let the love of my life go and now she's marrying some Goldstein whilst I grieve the fact that I let her walk out of my life. And you know what the worst part is?! That I'm invited to their wedding."

"Luca, you need to let go of me."

"Not like this. It's easier said than done Liz, it's not so simple. I can't just forget you when you were the only star that shone in my endless darkness. Without you there I didn't even know who I was for a while."

"Luca, look-"

"No Liz, let me finish. Maybe I made the mistake of letting you think I didn't care, but you made the mistake of letting go of us."

"Our relationship made me question so much, you can't have expected me to stay with you in such an unstable relationship."

"... Did you ever love me?" I asked her whilst clenching my fists.

"I did. But it wasn't true love, it doesn't feel the same way it does with Elias. You need to move on because the truth is you don't love me. Not the way true love is loved anyway."

"You don't know that. You don't know how much I love you still so don't go presuming things. Maybe it wasn't true love for you, but for me. You were everything. You were my present and my future and I... I wasn't even sure how I was going to live without you. These past five years have been so harsh on me and I really thought I couldn't live without you but now... This is how I live. Longing for you, day by day, as weeks turn into months which fade into years. This is the reality of my life, isn't it?! Never having true happiness. I see it now."

"Luca I just wasn't the one for you, you'll find someone else."

"I don't care anymore Liz, I just don't." I told her flatly before walking off, trying hard to blink the tears back. Why? Why did nothing in my life work out well?

Why can I not live life in peace?  
  
Well there's a simple solution to that I suppose.

I'll just stop living.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted anything, lol. I hope this one is better than what I posted last.


End file.
